One night stand in the past
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Takes place during " History " The DT rangers stay the night and Kira can't sleep so she see's if Sky is up for some fun. Sky/Kira


One night stand in the past

Pairing: Sky Tate/Kira Ford

Disclaimer I do not Own PWSPD, or PWDT

Takes plce during " history "

--

The halls of the SPD Academy were silent, eerie, almost like all life had deserted them for the evening. Kira Ford stifled a yawn. Cruger had made the executive decision for herself Conner and Ethan to remain here overnight. Their battle with Gruumm's minions had gone well, but, after all the zord battles were over, night had fallen and Cruger thought it best to worry about sending them back to the correct time after a good night's sleep.

Sleep was the last thing on the ex-yellow rangers mind. Conner and Ethan though did not share her feelings. They were out like lights. Kira came to the common room where they had all been hanging out just a few hours before. There she saw what was keeping her from gaining sleep. Sky Tate, The SPD blue ranger sat on a couch reading the SPD rangers handbook.

" Hey " said Kira as she entered the room making Sky look up.

" Can't sleep? " he asked. Kira nodded and he chuckled

" Yeah first nights on the base are pretty much sleep-free ".

" Yeah well only have to worry about this now. Tomarrow were out of here. It was really cool getting to meet you guys " said Kira Her mind already set. " _He's here, and Im here, no reason for something not to happen "_

" Is there something you wanted? " asked Sky putting his book down.

She eyed Sky up and down, going as slowly as he could, just so that there was no way that Tate could mistake her purpose. She took in the tight blue t-shirt that hugged his torso, showing off defined arms and pecs and a flat stomach. Her eyes went to the loose gray sweatpants that did little to disguise the package that Sky was sporting. His fingers were long and elegant, his features chiseled, his skin tan and soft-looking. " You could say that ".

Sky grinned at her words but reined in his lust with some common sense " We can't " he said it as seriously as his libido would let him.

Kira was not backing down " Why not? just a one-night stand. What harm could it do? ".

The blue SPD ranger bit his lip, every nerve in his body was telling him to give in. He hadnt had a good fuck in awhile. Syd,Z,Kat, Sophie, and Morgana were all busy and jerking off only made him hornier. But still she was a ranger from the past and...uh

Kira smiled at Sky seeing him struggling with the idea. She decided to help him out. Kira walked over to him and straddled his hips. Ignoring his shocked expression she grabbed his shoulders and brought there mouths together. Sky instantly kissed her back, bringing his hands to her back and rubbing. She licked his lips wanting access and he was only to happy to give it to her. There tongues wrapped at the other, deepening the make-out. Kira had to admit Sky was a great kisser. And she had definetely noticed the big, hard, object being covered by Sky's sweats.

" Wait " said Sky pulling out of the kiss " Lets go back to my room ". Kira got off of him and followed him out of the common room. Sky's room was right across from where they were. They entered the dark room and the door closed behind them. As Sky locked the door Kira inspected the room. It was of rather small size with two beds?

" Arent you and Bridge roommates? ".

The blue ranger turned around and started moving towards her " Yeah but don't worry he said he was gonna be working in the lab all night " He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into another tongue kiss. Kira moaned intot he kiss and pressed closer against him. The grabbed at each others clothes tearing off there shirts. Kira marveled at Sky's six-pack abbs and large pecs. Sky marveled at Kira's impresssive bust. Sky swiftly stripped the ex-yellow ranger of her lower garments leaving her completely naked. Kira dropped to her knees with the intention of doing the same for him. As she tugged at his sweatpants Sky felt the voice in the back of his head telling him this was wrong. He had all purposes to complie to it, unfortunately Kira had gotten the sweats and his boxers off. His rock hard 15-inch long, super thick cock sprang out and she licked the head smashing any thoughts of halting the event. Kira swallowed as much of it as she could and preced to give Sky a loud, wet blowjob. Sky moaned and clutched Kira's shoulders for support. Kira was enjoying the taste of Sky's cock, she reached between her legs feeling her own wetness and slipped her fingers inside and giving herself pleasure.

Sky didnt want to nut just yet so he pulled Kira's mouth off his dick and pulled her up. He picked her up and she instantly wrapped around his body. Her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. With a bit of difficultie Sky alighned his cock with her entrance and thrust forward burying himself balls deep in the ex-yellow ranger. Kira gasped at the sensation of penetration(excellent rhyme). Sky held her tightly so there was no chance she would fall. He boosted her up a bit making them both gasp in pleasure. Sky started thusting into her, establishing a steady rhythm that soon escalated. Kira wreathed in the muscular mans arms as he thrusted harder and faster into her. The thickness of his giant cock making her head spin with pleasure. Her moans made Sky fuck her harder. They stood in the middle of the room moaning, groaning, sweating. Kira had never felt pleasure like this before. She had slept with Conner, Ethan,Trent and Doctor Oliver were together. She was curious about the doc but not enough to risk gaining Trents wrath. Conner and Ethan were really good and big. But Sky was in an entirely different league of good. No movement was wasted, all was meant to give them both pleasure and pleasure they did get. Kira's orgasm hit her out of nowhere tearing a scream of release from her mouth. As she wreathed in his arms Sky increased his pase thrusting even harder adding onto Kira's orgasm and calling his own. Sky shot load after load of cum into Kira( No she's not going to get pregnant ). Feeling his legs start to weaken, Sky shakily sat down on his bed still holding Kira, still inside her.

" Wow...that was... really good " said Kira when she could breath properly. Sky grinned lustfully at her.

" Likewise. Want to go again? ". Kira could feel that Sky was still hard

" Of course I do!! ".

Sky pulled out of Kira and moved her onto all-fours. Reaching into his bedside table he pulled out a tube of lube and went to work preparing Kira's backdoor. Kira trembled with anticipation, she loved anal sex. Sky tossed the lube onto the floor and gripped Kira's hips. He slid into her arsehole slow;y and smoothly. Kira moaned as her asshole was stretched by Sky's horse cock. The blue SPD ranger was in her quickly and let out a strangled moan as his member was constricted. Sky couldnt hold himself back. His body started moving almost involuntarily. He pounded into Kira hard and rough. Giving her a good hard buttfucking. Kira screamed and gripped the sheets of Sky's bed as she felt pleasure and slight pain that was quickly leaving. She pushed back trying to match Sky's strokes but quickly giving up knowing that his strength was to great, so she let him do as he would and she loved it. Sky let go of her hips as his own continued driving his fat dick into her. Leaning forward so he was partialy draped over her, he started sucking on the back of her neck. Kira moaned even louder at the added bonus of Sky finding her sweet spot.Sweat dripped off there bodies as they continued there vicious fucking. Orgasm soon claimed them once again as the came together. Sky managed to keep himself up and not crush Kira, much to her dissapointment.

Sky pulled out of her and asked her what she wanted now. Kira chose going for a ride and Sky quickly complied Moving onto his back and letting Kira straddle him once again, but unlike before in the common room his cock slipped into her cunt and she started bouncing up and down on it. As Kira rode him Sky started growling in pleasure making the ex-yellow ranger envision she was riding a wild beast. And she was, She rode Sky's cock like a bucking bronco in a rodeo show. Sky thrusted upward as his hands fondled Kira's breast, squeezing her nipples and growling louder as she clenched his cock. Kira ran her hands through Sky's sweat drenched hair as her own clung to her face in a dissheaveled way. Sky shot into her again and Kira screamed release. Kira found herself on her side with Sky pumping into her ass hard and deep. His fingers in her cunt expertly working her G-spot. Kira wanted more, and more. As they came once again She told Sky she wanted him to fuck her as hard and rough as he could. Sky grinned at his luck of attracting people who liked to be fucked that way.

Kira moved onto her back and spread her legs. Sky moved between them, his dick seemingly larger and Kira knew she ahd to be fucked at that very moment or she would go insane. Thankfully Sky was feeling the same way. He slammed into her and continued at that same way. True to her wishes Sky fucked Kira harder then she had ever been fucked before. He pounded his giant cock into her. Each erratic thrust forcing her into the mattress. Kira held onto Sky's sweating straining body for dear life as the extreme pleasure threatened to rip her from this world. " Oh god Sky yess harder, oh god harder!! ". Sky grunted as his hips were a blur. The sound of flesh meating flesh mathced the growling and moaning. Kira felt another orgasm but this one she fought off, there was no way in hell she wanted this over yet. As time wore on and Sky's brutaly hard thrust became harder and harder. Kira arched against him, no longer able to fight off the inevidable. She came hard squeezing Sky's cock into a death gripp, but it only made Sky growl more and plow into Kira harder. Therer bodies rocked in a wild dance of lust. Sky felt his balls tighten and pounded Kira even harder. He through back his head and roared as he came hard as well. Kira screamed like a banshee as another climax added onto the one. Sky didnt stop slamming into her till he had drowned her cunt with his semen. He fell heavily onto her and she loved it. After fucking her four more times they finaly crawled under Sky's sheets and fell asleep.

In the morning as the SPD rangers saw the dino thunder rangers off to there own time. Sky grinned as Kat erased there memories knowing that Kira wouldnt forget a thing, no one forgets a fuck by Sky Tate.

End

Next: Sky/Charlie


End file.
